The Wonders of A New Face& Bathroom Run Ins
by cuhmeel
Summary: Blaise is scared of many things. But the two things he fears the most is getting beaten up by a group of redheads and getting turned down by the one redhead he loves the most. Sixth in the series.


**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post. I just got "wrapped up" in other things. Okay, distracted is more of the word. Ahaha.**

**Oh and btw,I actually have a friend named Anfrew who is described exactly like that. So this fic is for him I guess xD**

**Read and Review, please :D**

* * *

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the candy shop as the closing hour was near.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Jenine asked curiously.

"Nothing," Blaise said, angsty.

Jenine pouted at her husband before he said, "Can I just tell her?"

"Fine, fine," he said.

"Do you remember our fifth year with the tournament and such?" he started. She nodded before he continued. "And do you remember Blaise's cousin from Durmstrang?"

The girl thought for a moment before saying, "Andrew?"

The boys nodded before Draco continued, "He's supposed to arrive soon."

"Oh, awesome. He was pretty cool. Laid back and such. What's so bad in telling me that?"

"Nothing is bad about it. Blaise is just acting a little weird right now is all," he replied, laughing.

"Oh shush. I just haven't seen him in so long," he replied.

"Why is he coming anyway?" she asked.

"Dear old Blaise here is going to propose," the blonde boy replied, patting the other boy's back.

"Oh," the girl said, glumly.

"What's with the 'oh'? Why can't it be 'yay'?" the other boy asked.

"Well if you don't know yet, you have to ask the father for permission before asking. Plus there are 6 other brothers too," she explained.

Blaise groaned as he put his face in his hands. "Thanks for the support."

"Hey I'm just giving you a heads up, you know. I don't want you to get that hurt," she said.

Draco made a face at her as the door opened. The group turned their heads to see a tall and skinny guy standing there, looking around. He had long hair down to his armpits and had very skinny legs, making any girl jealous.

"Hey Andrew!" Blaise said, going up to him.

"Oh, so I am in the right place," he started, "Long time no see, Blaise."

They shook hands before Blaise said, "You remember Draco."

"Yeah," he said before shaking his hand as well.

"And this is his wife, Jenine."

"Oh, it's wife now?" he asked before they all nodded. "Well congrats to you guys, then," he said, putting his hand out for her to shake.

But Jenine didn't take his hand and instead giving him a hug instead.

"That was unexpected," he said, taken aback from the hug.

"Don't worry, I greet everyone like that," she said, smiling, "So what are you guys gonna do now?"

"Go to the ring shop. Do whatever we need to do there. Then probably go the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks. And last go to the burrow to make it happen," Blaise explained.

"Sounds like a plan," she said, closing up the shop.

"Wanna come along?" Draco asked her.

"As much fun as it sounds, I'd rather be at the burrow helping out over there," she replied, finishing up.

"Alright then. Shall we head out now?" Blaise asked the boys before they agreed. They said their goodbyes before leaving the shop.

Jenine sighed before looking around the shop to see if she missed anything. When she didn't, she too left with a pop.

She arrived at the burrow to find a pregnant Melany and Hermione feeding a growing Shawn.

"No Draco?" Melany asked as the girl took a seat next to her.

"He ran off with Blaise's cousin Andrew and Blaise," she explained.

"You mean that Andrew guy from Durmstrang?" Hermione asked.

"That's the one."

"Where'd they go?" the pregnant girl asked her.

Jenine looked around before whispering, "Blaise is gonna do it."

"Do what?" they asked, confused.

"You know, ask."

The girls' eyes widened before they both said, "Oh."

"Good luck to him," Hermione said.

That's what I told him," the girl said.

"That would be a good sight to see, though," Melany said, smiling.

"What?" the together two girls asked.

"Seeing Blaise getting beat up by a bunch of redheads. What a sight, indeed."

The girls laughed before they moved on to non important topics.

"So why am I here again?" Andrew asked as they walked through crowds of people.

"You're here because you are my best mate," Blaise replied.

"Then why am I here?" Draco asked.

"Because you are my best mate that isn't family."

"Oh. So do you have anything in mind?" the blonde asked.

"Nope," he said, plainly.

"Then how are you gonna do this? Because I surely don't know what your lady wants," Andrew asked as they entered the jewelry shop.

"I know. Which is why I have them to help," he said, pointing at the two redheads waiting.

"Took you guys long enough," Fred said as they walked towards them.

"Yeah, we were waiting here for about a good five minutes now," George finished.

"That isn't a long time," Draco replied.

"Well to us, it is," he replied.

"This must be the Andrew you were talking about," Fred said.

"Oh, yeah. Andrew, Fred and George. Guys, Andrew," he said as they shook hands.

"Alrighty, let's get this started then," Andrew said.

"Good afternoon boys," the woman said, "Hey, I remember you two."

"And we remember you, too," Draco said.

"What, are you guys sleeping with her or something?" Andrew said jokingly.

"No. She helped me pick out the ring for Jenine," he explained.

"Did she like it?" she asked.

"Yes, yes she did."

"That's good. Well who needs help this time?"

"I do," Blaise said, stepping forward.

"I see. Blaise right?" she asked as he nodded, "Right. Any idea on what she wants?"

The boy then looked at the two redheads.

"I know she wants something small," George started.

"But knowing Gin, she would want a lot of diamonds, his twin replied, chuckling.

"Alright then, I think I have just the thing," she said, leading them to a case.

After agreeing on a ring, Blaise paid for it and they were off to the Leaky Cauldron to have a few drinks.

"So when are you gonna ask our loving father?" Fred asked.

"Tonight, before dinner," he replied.

"And if he says yes, when are you gonna ask our dear old sister?" George said.

"Tonight, after dinner."

"Wow, you're surely not taking you're time on this," Andrew said, laughing.

"Well she is pretty special to me, and we have been together for about 4 years now," he said.

"That's good," Draco started.

"But you do know that if this turns out badly," George warned.

"You won't see the light of day again," Fred finished.

"Yeah, thanks for the support," Blaise said, sighing before taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, dinner is about to start in about 2 hours, and I think that will give you enough time to convince dad," Fred said, looking at his watch.

The boys agreed before finishing what was rest of their drinks and leaving with a pop. When they arrived, they found the three girls still chatting.

"How'd it go?" Jenine asked as her husband sat down next to her.

"Pretty good. It was the same girl that helped us out for me," the blonde explained.

"Oh, she was a nice person," Melany said.

"Were you shagging her, too?" Andrew asked.

Melany looked at him weird before saying, "I don't roll that way, obviously." She pointed at her stomach.

"Hey, she blushed when I said that about Draco," he said.

Jenine looked at the boy sitting next to him before he said, "Hey, I had no relationship with her whatsoever!"

"I believe you," she said "I just feel like killing her now."

"Why?"

"Because, mate, she obviously has a thing for you," Blaise said.

"Well it's not her fault she can't resist the Malfoy charm," he said as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Anyway," Blaise said, "Is Ginny home yet?"

"No, she's probably not gonna be home until dinner starts," Hermione explained.

"Alright then. I think I should do it now," he said, standing up.

"Do want us to go with you?" George asked.

"Yeah, you might need some backup," his twin finished.

The boy thought for a moment before nodding. The boys then stood up and left the room.

"So Andrew, how has it been since the last time we saw you?" Hermione asked the boy.

"I've been good. Working on my band and such," he explained.

The girls eyes' widened as Jenine said, "Your started your own band?"

"Yeah. Not that well known though. But we've had some gigs here and there."

"Oh, well that's nice," Melany said.

"Yeah it is. So how long have you been with child?" he asked, pointing at her stomach.

"About 6 months now," she said, rubbing it.

"Oh. Well you and George are very lucky, then."

"Why thank you," she replied.

"So," Jenine started, "Any lady in your life?"

Andrew snorted before saying, "You kidding? I'd rather keep my title of single, thank you very much."

The girls looked at each other skeptically. This was going to be a long night.

Blaise and the twins entered the kitchen to find that Molly and Arthur were sitting and chatting lightly.

"May we help you, boys," the redhead woman asked, motioning them to sit.

"Not us," the twins said as they sat down.

"I need a little help though," Blaise said before turning silent.

"Well go on, dearie, I'm sure it won't be that hard to do," she replied, sweetly.

"Yea Blaise, go on," the two boys said.

"Right, well, I need you two's permission on something rather important," he started.

"Stop there, Blaise," Arthur started, sighing, "I know what you're going to ask already."

"Really?" the three boys said, surprised.

"Of course. It was going to happen sooner or later," he replied.

"Right," the nervous boy started, "So what's your answer?"

"Well, you two obviously love each other. And that's important before you do anything," he explained.

"I give you my blessing, dear," Molly said, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Thanks, Molly," he said.

"As do I," Arthur said, shaking his hand.

Blaise looked at him skeptically before saying, "So that's it then? No beating me up or anything?"

The man gave him a weird look before saying, "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, Jenine said that you would, so," he started.

The couple laughed as Arthur said, "You know how she over exaggerates."

"But we were kinda expecting it, too!" the twins said.

"You both should know well enough that I would never do that," he said, "Unless it were someone else, like Slughorn or something."

The boys looked at him weird before saying, "That's just wrong."

They laughed again before Molly asked, "So how are you going to do it?"

Blaise smiled and explained his plan to his soon to be family.

When Ginny arrived at the Burrow, she was surprised to see only Blaise waiting for her in the living room.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"They got busy doing their own thing, so it's just me and you."

"Oh okay then," she started, "Why are you all alone?"

"I wanted to wait for you so that we can go have dinner. Sounds good?"

The redhead nodded and smiled before she took his arm and left with a pop. They arrived at a restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Table for two under Blaise Zabini," he said.

The woman looked down at her list before grabbing two menus and saying, "Right this way, Mr. Zabini."

They followed the girl out on the patio where their table was.

"So do you know where everyone went exactly?" she asked.

"Nope. They said they were busy and just disappeared."

"Hm. That's pretty odd," she said, thinking to herself.

Meanwhile at the table across the patio, everyone was looking at the couple anxiously.

"She has no idea what's coming," Hermione said, smiling.

"So you guys didn't beat him up, after all?" Andrew said, surprised.

"No, dad said that Jenine just over exaggerated that," Fred said, laughing.

"Well it was expected! And you two thought of it, too," she said, turning red as everyone joined in the laughter.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me," Melany said, standing up and walking, making sure the couple didn't see them.

After they ordered their food, Ginny also excused her self to go the bathroom. Melany just finished up and opened the stall when she saw the redhead walk in. She gasped and closed the stall again. The redhead suddenly looked in the direction of the stall and looked at it skeptically before going into the stall next to it.

When Melany realized she had gone to the other stall, she quickly got out and washed her hands before leaving in a hurry.

"Why the scared look?" George asked her as she sat down.

"Ginny almost caught me in the bathroom," she said.

The group looked at her as she told the story.

"Thank Merlin she didn't, or else everything would have been ruined," Ron said.

"Yeah, thanks for the support, Ronnnie," she said as he turned red.

Ginny returned to the table with a confused look on her face.

"Everything good, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is. It's just I thought I saw Melany in the bathroom," she started.

"Oh, well you know people. Always imitating one another," he said, nervously.

She thought before nodding in agreement. After they ate their food and were about done, Blaise stood up and motioned Ginny to stand up with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Ginevra Weasley, we've been together for four years now, and it has been the greatest years of my life. Corny, I know, but that's what I came up with right now."

She laughed as he continued, "Even though I've picked on you throughout those years on Hogwarts, I completely regret that now."

He then kneeled and got out a small velvet box and opening, "So I ask this with all my heart. Corny again. But still. Will you marry me?"

The redhead gasped and looked at the ring for a very long time.

"Just say yes already!" two voices from the crowd said.

She turned around and saw everyone that were supposedly busy, watching them.

"You planned this all?" she asked, turning to him again.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, my leg is getting a bit sore," he said, smiling.

Ginny laughed before nodding and saying, "Yes. Yes yes yes yes yes!"

Blaise smiled as he out the ring on her. He then stood up and they kissed as everyone around them applauded.

"Took you long enough to answer," Jenine teased.

"Oh shush," she said, then turning to Melany, "So I did see you in the bathroom!"

The girl laughed before nodding and giving her a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said.

After everyone said their congratulations, they all then apparated to the Burrow to get some sleep. Before going to bed, Ginny couldn't help but look at the ring. She was so fascinated that she didn't even notice someone enter her room.

"Hey, I know you're excited and all, but you need to get your rest," Hermione said, laughing.

"I know. It's just so much to take in, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she said, "Well, I just came up to say goodnight before we leave."

"Goodnight, Hermione," the redhead said as they hugged.

The brunette returned the hug before leaving to join her family. That night, Ginny had no trouble sleeping at all, knowing that she would go from Ginny Weasley to Ginny Zabini.

'_I like the sound of that. Ginny Zabini_,' she thought before closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
